Mighty Med Movie
by Pechora
Summary: My idea for a Mighty Med movie. When Tecton's powers are transferred to Kaz and Megahertz are transferred to Oliver in a freak accident, can the two boys reveal a bigger threat? Or will he get to them first?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"You're so selfish! You always put yourself before others and you never care about what other people might need or want!"

"That's not true! What's your problem? I should be mad at you, not the other way around!"

"Really, Kaz? Why. Why should you be mad at me? Give me one good reason!"

"Is this really the time to be arguing, Oliver?" Kaz yelled, gesturing to the giant battle happening behind the crate that they were crouched behind. "We've been friends since 3rd grade. We've worked at Mighty Med for three years. Are we going to let this come between us? NOW?"

A large explosion lit up the boys' faces. They watched anxiously as Tecton battled Megahertz in their most ferocious battle since Tecton Chronicles Saga Issue #29: The Battle for Planet Zeraki. Both of them could recall the battle quite clearly - they'd retread all 153 issues just recently. Megahertz had nearly destroyed the planet through their battle, but Tecton was able to cast him off into space for the time being. Still, the cyborg had returned in Issue 46.

This time, something was wrong. A black cloud was circling around the main room of Mighty Med. Both teens knew in their hearts what that was, but neither of them wanted to say anything about it. One problem at a time was all they could manage right now.

"I hope Ambrose is getting all of this," Kaz told Oliver, who rolled his eyes. Of course Kaz couldn't take his mind off of the comic book maker. That's all he could think about, wasn't it?

'Yes,' something hissed. 'Destroy him. Destroy everyone.'

Oliver felt something overpower his body in a rush of adrenaline. He launched himself onto Kaz, grabbing for his neck. His friend fell onto his back. Shock and confusion spread across his features. Oliver's hands were locked around Kaz's throat while Kaz struggled to get his friend off of him.

"Oliver!" he yelled. "Get...off...me- what is your...problem?!"

"Must destroy," Oliver murmured. His eyes glowed red, but returned to their normal color just as quickly.

Kaz's eyes shot open in shock. "Dude, snap out of it! It's-"

Suddenly, a wave of power hit both friends and blew them apart from each other. Kaz landed on a gurney, but Oliver wasn't so lucky. He hit the wall and crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

Kaz reached out to his best friend. "Oliver!" He waited until he was sure that Megahertz's full attention was on Tecton. When Megahertz's back was to the two doctors, Kaz ran to Oliver and checked his pulse. He was still alive, but just barely. A trickle of crimson dripped down his jaw and his limbs hung limply by his side. Kaz bit his lip. Oliver needed help, and fast.

"It's over, Megahertz!" Tecton boomed. "Your power is almost at zero."

"Not yet, Tecton!" Megahertz countered. "I have one more trick up my sleeve!"

Just then, the dark cloud swirled above Megahertz in a funnel cloud formation. Lightning crackled in the darkness and red electricity ran overhead. The cyborg touched the clouds and lightning traveled down his arms, straight to his charging battery.

Tecton thought quickly and stomped on the ground, causing Megahertz to fly backwards. He hit the wall and fell to the ground, but he stood back up and walked forward a step or two. He thrust out his hands, creating a circle of electricity that ran through Tecton. The superhero grunted as the electricity hit him. The dark clouds from above twisted around the stream of electricity, causing it to warp and magnify.

Megahertz cackled maliciously. "Any last words, Tecton?"

"Yes," Tecton said through gritted teeth. "You can't kill me." He stomped twice and the waves of power he created bounced around the circle until they had merged with the electricity stream.

The room grew brighter and brighter, until all Kaz could see was white. He shielded his friend from the light and squeezed his own eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, Oliver," Kaz whispered, but he was sure no one had heard him - he couldn't even hear his own thoughts.

And then...nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Kaz woke to find himself in a hospital. Not just any hospital - Mighty Med. That didn't surprise him though. What did surprise him was the fact that he was wearing a patient's uniform and was lying on a gurney.

He looked around. He seemed to be in one of the side medical rooms. Oliver lay in an identical bed across from his own, and Skylar still lay on that one bed at the end of the hall.

"Oliver," Kaz whispered. No response. "Oliver!" Nothing. He couldn't say anything louder without attracting attention. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing right now.

Kaz relaxed onto the medical bed and thought about the battle - what happened, anyway? The dark clouds and electricity, the sudden change in attitude from Oliver, and the blinding light... He'd never seen or read anything like it! It must have been some kind of weird reaction between the two super-powered beings' powers.

And that...that thing in Oliver - Kaz was almost certain that it was Revengeance. He hadn't read of any other serious super villain that could possess other people, and it must've been possession; what else could explain it? Oliver wouldn't act like that in real life. No, Kaz had made up his mind. It was possession.

The doors opened to reveal Horace and Alan. Horace noticed Kaz.

"Kaz!" he exclaimed, rushing to the injured teen. "You're alive! You just cannot stay out of trouble during the night shift, can you?"

"Apparently not," Kaz grinned. "But why are we in Mighty Med instead of the regular hospital? What happened?"

Horace's face turned grim. "Alan, check on the other patients."

"Fine," Alan said. He turned and left the room. Horace pulled up a chair and sat down.

"This is going to be a lot to take in," Horace warned.

"I've had some experience in that," Kaz pointed out.

"The reason..." the doctor stopped to collect his thoughts. "The reason why you're not in the Normo hospital is because you can't go there. You don't belong there."

Kaz frowned. "But-"

"You're not a Normo," Horace said. "Not anymore. Your DNA has somehow been genetically modified into super beings' DNA. You're a superhero."

"What?!" So now he was supposed to be the person that saved people instead of saving the people who save people? The thought made his head hurt.

"What are my powers?" he asked eagerly.

"From the security footage, it appears that Tecton transferred his powers to you in the battle," Horace explained. "You can do everything he did."

"Wait," Kaz interrupted. "Did?"

Horace shrugged. "Tecton and Megahertz both lost their powers that night three nights ago. They're just Normos now."

"Megahertz lost his too?" Kaz asked. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes," Horace answered. "He's a Normo."

"Not that!" Kaz exclaimed. "Oliver! Does he have Megahertz's powers?"

"We think so," Horace said.

Kaz looked over at his friend. "Is he...is he okay?"

Horace followed his line of sight. "No, he's not. He suffered serious brain damage when he hit the wall. He might not be able to think for himself again - if he ever wakes up."

"He might be like that forever?" Kaz clarified.

"It's a possibility," Horace said gravely.

Suddenly, Oliver's heart-monitor started beating faster and faster. Horace jumped up from his seat and rushed to Oliver. Two nurses ran into the room.

"His vitals are dropping!" Horace exclaimed. The nurses quickly ran to the computers. Kaz watched anxiously from the bed opposite his friend's. The heart monitor slowed to a stop.

"He's flatlining!" Kaz yelled. Horace and the nurses paid no attention to him.

"Plug him in," Horace ordered.

"But sir," a nurse protested, "we haven't tested the system yet!"

"No time - just do it!" Horace urged. The nurse nodded and bent down. Kaz couldn't see what she was doing, but he guessed that it wasn't good.

"What are you doing to him?" Kaz demanded. He received no response.

The nurse stood again and rushed to the computer. She began to type furiously as the other nurse and Horace attached wires to Oliver's arms, shoulders, and temples.

Kaz painfully pushed himself up in his bed to try and see what they were doing, but he sank back into the mattress when his ribs started burning.

"Now!" Horace ordered. The nurse at the computers pushed something. All at once, everything happened. The heart monitor beeped to life and Oliver robotically sat up in bed.

"Oliver!" Kaz exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Oliver opened his eyes. Kaz gasped. Oliver's eyes had changed from his usual brown to a bright, glow-in-the-dark neon green.

"Kaz?" he asked, like he couldn't believe it. "You...look...different."

Kaz laughed. "I could say the same about you."

Oliver frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kaz laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. Horace?" Oliver asked. "Did you get new lights in here? Everything's red."

Horace nervously licked his lips. "No, the lights are the same." He turned to the nurses. "Give us a minute, will you?" They nodded and exited the room. Horace pulled up a stool and sat down. He dragged his hands down his face silently, while both boys watched him, waiting for some kind of logical explanation.

"I'll start with Kaz," Horace started. "In the battle here three nights ago, Tecton lost his powers and transferred them to you. The element that was in his chest also somehow ended up inside of you. He is now a simple normo and will go on to make a new life. He's already in rehabilitation. You, however, will have to go through training here at Mighty Med. You will need to learn how to become a superhero, or if we teach you poorly, you could become the next new super villain. You will be evaluated later when you're strong enough to walk.

"Oliver," he turned to the other friend. "Megahertz also lost his abilities. He probably won't survive the event, needing a severe amount of electricity to operate and survive. Through the course of the battle, your brain was damaged as well as many of your bones and body systems. We weren't sure if you were even going to wake up and, if you did, we weren't sure that you could even think on your own or walk, let alone talking, eating, writing... We did what had to be done. We had to insert a few mechanical components into your systems to ensure you the full life that you should've had. You will also receive training-"

"So I'm a super-villain?" Oliver asked quietly.

Horace laughed, but his gaze slid away from Oliver's. "Not necessarily. We're pretty sure that we can train you and your powers so that you can be used for good purposes. You can be the hero." Horace put a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Not all heroes were born good. Not all villains were born evil. Your path is yours to choose and yours alone. We just provide the resources that you'll need." Horace left, but he paused in the doorway. "Try not to destroy anything while I'm gone." The door closed behind him.

"He wasn't lying," Oliver stated.

Kaz frowned. "What do you mean?"

Oliver looked up from his lap. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "I have x-Ray vision. I can see some kind of rock in your chest." He looked back down at his hands. "Kaz?" he asked quietly. "Am I...am I a monster?"

"Technically, you're a cyborg," Kaz joked, but when Oliver buried his head in his hands, the smile disappeared from his face. Kaz cautiously stood, leaning against his bed for support. Despite his protesting ribs and pounding head, he shuffled over to Oliver. When he made it over to his friend's gurney, he collapsed onto the bed.

"What did we get ourselves into, Kaz?" Oliver asked, his voice still muffled from his hands. "Why did we start working here? We're not even real nurses or doctors."

"We joined Mighty Med because it was the most mind blowing opportunity that both of us had ever had in our entire lives." Kaz sat up painfully. "Oliver." The teen looked up at his best friend. "Everything is going to be fine. No one can tell you what to do. Your fate is not pre-determined. You choose what you use your new powers for. If Megahertz used them for evil, that's his choice. We can be heroes together or villains, if we want to. I'll stick with you. I promise."

Oliver wiped his face with a sea foam green blanket. "Yeah," he said, his voice cracking. "Okay. Thanks, Kaz."

Kaz smiled. "No problem." He looked over at his bed, which, to him, seemed a mile away. "How am I supposed to get back?"

"You're a superhero," Oliver reminded. "You can fly, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Right." Kaz shook his head. "This whole 'powers' thing is going to be hard to get used to."

A/N Hey guys! Yeah, I know, this update was fast, but it's because I've already written the first nine chapters (on my phone). Updates will come fast - all you need to do is ask! (Until you get to chapter nine. Then I might slow down a lot.)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Out of the way! Gurney, coming through!" A team of Mighty Med nurses and doctors hurriedly sped down the hallway, pushing a gurney between them. Tecton 2 groaned.

"Just relax," a nurse told him. "We're almost there."

The gurney burst into the emergency room. Right away, the Mighty Med staff started connecting Tecton 2 to their various pieces of equipment. Tecton 2 clenched and relaxed his fists over and over again. The superhero was just barely conscious, dimly aware of what was going on around him.

Suddenly, two boys burst into the room. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh my gosh," one breathed. "That's Tecton 2! Like, THE Tecton 2! The famous superhero and everything? So superheroes ARE real! I knew it. I told you I told you I told you!"

The superhero groaned and twisted. Benji pointed at the boys. "Don't. Touch. Anything. Tecton 2 is one of the most powerful superheroes - no one else can go up against Red Lightning. We can't have anything happen to him. Got it?"

"Got it," the boys replied. The nurses and doctors exited the room, presumably leaving to analyze data from Tecton 2's tests. The boys, however, stayed in the room with the injured superhero.

"What's wrong with him, anyway?" asked one. "I didn't get the last comic book that came out so I don't know if he got seriously injured or something but I heard you got it so I just thought you might know. Why do you think he's in the emergency room?"

The second looked at the first with a deadpan expression. "If I had to venture a guess, I'd say that he has a case of I-am-bleeding-and-my-head-hurts-itus."

The two looked down at the superhero. Even though they'd never really talked about which superhero was their favorite, both knew that Tecton 2 had a special meaning to the other.

"Why isn't his healing power working?" the second asked aloud. "Maybe something happened to him in the middle of the fight that weakened him...?"

"Probably," a voice said. The boys jumped. Tecton 2's eyes fluttered open. He frowned. "You don't look like doctors. Who are you?"

"I'm Tyrone," the second introduced, "and this is my twin brother, Jack."

"Nice to meet you," Tecton 2 said. "How'd you find Mighty Med?"

"Well," Jack started. "Tyrone and I got trapped in a fake car that our favorite comic book store had on for display and Tyrone says that it was my fault but it wasn't and we had to go to the hospital to get the fake car off of us and then we stumbled into a janitor's closet, solved a puzzle that was really confusing and BAM here we are."

Tecton 2 blinked. He looked at Tyrone. "So he's a talker."

"Tell me about it," Tyrone groaned. "Call him on the phone and you get a thirty minute conversation about his life story."

Tecton 2 winced and relaxed back onto the bed. "Ow. My head hurts. Can one of you get me some water?"

"Sure," Tyrone said. "Jack, get some ice water from the rec room."

"Got it!" Jack called over his shoulder, running out of the room.

Tyrone turned back to Tecton 2. "What happened? You're really badly hurt."

Tecton 2 chuckled. "Ow," he stopped and grunted in pain. "Note to self - no laughing. Look," he looked Tyrone in the eye. "I'm assuming that Ambrose is making comic books about me?"

Tyrone frowned. "I don't know who Ambrose is, but yeah - there are a lot of comic books about you. You're amazing!"

Tecton 2 didn't smile. "Did...did Ambrose make a comic book about my life before...before the...uh...accident?"

Tyrone nodded. "Yeah, but it's SUPER limited edition. There are only ten in the whole world. Luckily, my friend Henry is one of those ten people. His parents are kinda rich - he gets pretty much anything he wants. He's going to loan me the copy tomorrow at school."

"Let me tell you," Tecton 2 said quietly, "it's not a happy story. What happened was-"

"I got the water!" Jack declared as he entered the room. "I was going to get some tea because I heard and I read that tea helps headaches which you seem to be having, but they were out of tea so I tried to get some lemon water or something like that, but all they had was plain ice water. I tried to find something to warm it up but I couldn't find anything and now I'm here with ice water." He handed Tecton 2 the glass of water. The superhero took it gratefully and drank it. Tyrone watched him like a hawk. Tecton 2 noticed.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know that right?" he said to Tyrone, who suddenly noticed that he'd been staring.

"Oh! Sorry, I just..." he trailed off, awkwardly sliding his gaze away from the hero.

"You just want to hear what happened?" Tecton 2 finished. Tyrone nodded. The superhero sighed and finished his water before putting it on a side table. "It all happened five years ago. Megahertz, under the influence of Revengeance, broke into Mighty Med when my best friend and I were taking the night shift. You'll learn soon enough that the night shift is when all chaos breaks loose here at Mighty Med. Anyway, my friend and I were caught in their giant battle. Through the fight, my friend was seriously injured. The original Tecton transferred his powers to me while Megahertz transferred his powers to my friend. We were unconscious for three days afterwards. We woke up and Horace explained everything. I presume you know Horace?" The twins nodded, captivated in his story. "Well, he did everything he could. My friend and I trained here for a year, but more often then not, Oli- uh, my friend would be caught doing something diabolical or bad. It was weird. He would never do anything like that before, but he started acting...strange. Most of the Mighty Med staff thought that Megahertz's evil impulses had somehow influenced him, and I admit I started to give up hope. Horace kept him out of jail, but once, he really went too far. I woke up one morning with him standing beside my bed with a knife to my throat. He snapped out of it just in time, saving my life after nearly ending it. He said to me: 'I don't know what's going on or what's happening to me, but I'm hurting everyone. I'm a villain, it's what I'm supposed to do. I could never have been a superhero. I'm going away. When we meet again, we'll be enemies.' And just like that, he was gone. He chose a new name for himself, and he's been my nemesis ever since. I still try to convince him to let me bring him in, but..." Tecton 2 pointed to his injured head, which had started to heal. "He pushes me away every time. That never really works with the bad guys anyway. Some people just have to follow the path cut out for them. Choices decide who we are, as well as where we go." The superhero shuddered. "Five years of saving people and now I sound like wise guy #1."

"Saving people..." Tyrone muttered, then his eyes lit up as an idea sparked. "So, Jack and I save the people who save people?"

"Ha!" Tecton 2 laughed before wincing again. "Sorry kid, Oliver already beat you to it. It's trademarked."

"Who's Oliver?" Jack asked. "Is he-"

"No one," Tecton 2 interrupted before Jack could start talking again. "He's...he's no one."

Suddenly, Benji entered the emergency room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the twins still sitting by Tecton 2.

"What are you two still doing in here?" Benji demanded. "There are superheroes all over Mighty Med in need of service and help. Go!"

Tyrone and Jack jumped up and ran out of the room, but Jack stopped at the door and turned back to the injured superhuman. "Tecton 2, sir?"

"Yeah?" the hero replied.

"What was your friend's name?"

Tecton 2 paused, expecting Jack to continue talking or launch into a long story about how he came up with that question or why he was asking it. When Jack didn't continue, the hero hesitated.

"Oliver," he said at last. "His name was Oliver, but you know him as Red Lightning."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Tyrone and Jack sat in their room that night, neither wanting to sleep, and neither wanting to stay awake and process everything that had happened.

"Thanks," Tyrone said to the dark of their room.

"What do you mean?" came Jack. "There are a lot of things that you could be thankful for. Roofs, walls, floors, air conditioning, clothes, food-"

"I'm thankful for you, stupid," Tyrone said. "Hearing Tecton 2's origin story today really got me thinking about us. I hope we don't turn out like they did."

"Yeah, that would suck," Jack added. "Should we do some digging? Red Lightning sounds suspicious. What if we were the ones that could find out what really happened?"

"What do you mean?" Tyrone asked, curious.

"I got to read Henry's comic book before you," Jack admitted. "During the battle, there was some crazy stuff going on."

"So...?"

"So, what if Oliver isn't what everyone thinks he is? What if-"

"Jack, just let it go. No one would believe us even if we did find something life changing. Goodnight."

Covers shuffled together in the darkness. Tyrone had turned on his side, away from Jack.

"Goodnight," Jack said. Even so, the twins didn't fall asleep until the early hours of the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"YOU WILL OBEY ME."

"No...please...let me go..."

"OBEY! DO NOT RESIST. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU."

"What...do you...want...with...me? Why...are you...bent on...making my life...miserable?"

"STUPID HUMAN. YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO BREAK OUT OF MY CONTROL BEFORE, BUT ONCE I COMPLETE MY PLAN, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PUSH ME OUT."

"Tecton 2...will...stop you. He...will...come in here and...shut down...everything that you've been...working on."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC AND WEAK. YOU HAVE NO POWER TO STOP ME. HOW WILL THAT RECKLESS 'HERO' BE ANY DIFFERENT? YOU WOULD DO WELL TO SUBMIT. I MIGHT SPARE YOU FROM WHAT IS COMING."

"Never...I will...I will keep...fighting...you! The world...may have written me off...as a...villain...but I won't...I won't stop..."

"ENOUGH! SILENCE! I DON'T NEED YOU CONSCIOUS FOR MY PLAN ANYWAY."

CLANG!

"No...ungh."

"YOU AND THAT HERO WILL DIE FIRST. YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOUR MASTER."

A/N I updated two chapters because they're both under 300 words, but both add significant character and/or plot development. I don't think I'll have very many of those, but there is at least one left like this. Maybe two.

Anyway, what do you think is happening so far? I asked my brother and he got it on the second guess (because I revealed something I shouldn't have in earlier chapters, but I edited it and it's gone now ;]). Can you do better than he did? Am I really bad at giving away stuff? (Probably on both questions)

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Tecton 2 woke up the next morning feeling energized and ready for whatever the heck was coming.

Or so he thought.

He checked out of the hospital after a doctor performed some routine tests to see if his systems were functioning correctly.

He flew around the city a few times to check for crime or anything else he could spot. After helping an elderly lady, stopping a bank robbery, and talking a person out of suicide, he decided to walk home. Even though most people assumed that he just was a superhero 24/7, his mom would freak if she knew what he'd been doing for the past five or six years. He kept up the 'college student' act - at least until he "graduated from State." He had originally planned to go with Oliver to Mighty Med School, but then the accident happened, and everything went down from there.

The morning was cold and bit at his ears as it silently swept leaves off of their feet and into the street. Tecton 2 zipped up his leather jacket. Even though the cold never bothered the original Tecton, Tecton 2 was still part human, and that part needed normal food and normal temperatures.

He turned into a Starbucks and bought a regular sized coffee. He sat down at the window in the dimly lit shop and looked out at the city. He could see the Domain out of the corner of his eye. He watched as the two new doctors, Tyrone and Jack, entered the comic book shop. He smiled to himself. Those two were just like him and Oliver, many years ago. Tecton 2 realized that he hadn't set foot in there in five years. Were Wallace and Clyde still there? Probably. He should go visit. Yeah.

Tecton 2 dropped his empty coffee into the trash on the way out. Briskly, he walked to the old (and replaced) door, but he hesitated. Five years. Five whole years. Would the Domain still be the same Domain that he knew and loved as a child and teenager?

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door. He was greeted with the fresh comic-book smell that brought him way back to when he was a kid, first discovering the amazing superficial world of superheroes that really existed.

"Tecton 2?" asked Tyrone in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I used to come here when I was a kid," he answered, walking over to the twins. "What are you reading?"

"Your origin story," Tyrone answered, showing him the page. Tecton 2 took one look at the page and gasped. He could see it playing over and over again in his mind. Blinding light, unconscious, comatose...

"Ambrose really does a good job, doesn't he?" Tecton 2 breathed quietly. "It's...it's so realistic..."

"So your name is Kaz?" Jack asked. "Kaz is a cool name! What is it short for? Kazimillian? Kaztastic? Kazeroolla? Kaz-"

"Just Kaz," Tecton 2 interrupted. "My name is Kaz."

Another pair of twins entered from the back room. One with glasses saw him and his face brightened. "Kaz! Is that you?"

"It's been a long time, Wallace!" Kaz smiled.

"I'm Wallace," said Wallace. "He's Clyde. Is that so hard to remember?"

Kaz laughed. "After five years, yes. I'm sure I've missed more than a few comic book issues."

"Oh yeah you did!" Jack exclaimed. "The original Tecton had one last limited edition comic book and then yours came out-"

"Wait," Clyde said. "You have your own comic book?"

Kaz glared at Jack. "Yeah, but its only one issue. I got involved with one of Tecton's adventures-"

"No, no, no, I've seen you before," Wallace said. He gasped. "You're Mrs. Kitty Fingers!"

Kaz blinked. "What? I mean- yeah, yeah, yes that's...that's me...Mrs. Kitten Flingers-"

"Mrs. Kitty Fingers," Clyde corrected. "And you're so under appreciated in the hero world. I mean, the power to make your fingers turn into small cats really helps, not to mention that you can make your hands into paws."

Wallace gasped - fangirl style. "Can you show us your powers?"

"Please?" Clyde joined.

Kaz stepped back a bit. "Uh, no thanks, my...uh...chicken fingers are tired right now. I just got back from saving the world."

Clyde and Wallace's faces were so depressed, Kaz almost wished he could do whatever Mrs. Kitty Freakers could do. Almost.

"Whoa," Tyrone said from behind Kaz. The hero turned around and froze. A single beam of red light struck the sky like a shikabab skewer. Dark clouds gathered around the giant stick of light, infecting the entire area around it as well, plunging the sky into darkness. The city below darkened and the once silent wind howled and broke out into a rampage. Trashcans flipped end over end. Cars threatened to roll over. Kaz scowled.

"Red Lightning," he growled. He turned back to Wallace and Clyde. "It was great to see you, but I've got some saving to do." And with that, Kaz ran out of the Domain and down an alleyway. Quickly, he took off his jacket and jeans to reveal his "super suit" underneath his clothing. He hid the clothes and jumped off the ground, letting the wind catch him mid-jump. With the wind behind him, he flew towards the source of the light.


	7. Chapter 7

DOUBLE UPDATE COMIN' ATCHA!

CHAPTER SEVEN

"C'mon," Tyrone called to Jack. The twins ran out of the store, seconds after Tecton 2 had run out. Clyde and Wallace looked at each other in question before shrugging and going to organize comic book shelves.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked as he ran close behind his brother. "We're not going towards that giant light thing, are we? 'Cause if we are, we might die, and mom might not like that and then somebody will have to tell her what happened-"

"We're going towards that giant light thing," Tyrone confirmed.

"Were you listening?" Jack exclaimed. "You know, sometimes, I feel like no one listens to me half the time. Why are we even going to the light thing? It's not like we're going to convince Red Lightning to turn that thing off or something."

"I figured it out," Tyrone yelled over his shoulder. "The backstory of Kaz - I mean, Tecton 2 - helped a lot, but everything falls into place now. I think we can help stop whatever that thing is up there." Tyrone pointed to the beam of light, which was growing closer and closer as the two ran.

"Tyrone?" Jack called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're going to die?"

Tyrone paused, considering his next words. "It's a possibility. Do you think we're going to save the world?"

"I think we're going to be grounded," Jack grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Tecton 2 landed in front of a large warehouse. The beam of light seemed to be originating from somewhere inside the abandoned building. He walked up to the warehouse doors and tried to pull them open, but failed. They must be chained on the other side, he thought warily. He kicked the metal doors and they fell with a clang.

"So much for surprise," he muttered. "Red Lightning! Come out - I am not in the mood for hide-and-seek." No response. Nothing. Just his heart pounding in his ears, his heavy breathing, and the gentle hum of the beam of light. He spotted a staircase on the far side of the warehouse and ran over to it.

When he reached the second floor, he was surprised to hear voices.

"HE APPROACHES." The first voice sounded deep and croaky, full of untaped power and diabolicalness.

"What...have you...done?" The second voice was familiar, but weak and strained. Tecton 2 couldn't place it.

"I HAVE DRAWN OUR POWER SOURCE TO HIS NEW CAGE."

"No. I...I won't...let you do this..."

"THE CHOICE IS NOT YOURS! YOU HAVE NO POWER TO STOP ME."

"If it...if it means that you...will...hurt...my friends-"

"YOUR FRIENDS?! HA! I DOUBT THEY EVEN REMEMBER YOU NOW."

"That...was...you...that was all...you..."

"AND A MASTER OF ACTING I AM, KEEPING YOU HIDDEN AWAY FROM EVERYONE FOR YEARS WITHOUT SUSPICION."

"Why...why did you...let...me...out?"

"I NEEDED YOUR KNOWLEDGE OF TECTON 2 TO DRAW HIM HERE. THAT WAS THE ONLY REASON."

Kaz decided enough was enough. He ran into what he supposed was the master control room and stopped short. Red Lightning stood near a bunch of computers and buttons. He turned to Tecton 2 and laughed in his usual dark voice - the voice of the first person that had spoken, but a little lighter.

"Tecton 2," Red Lightning stated. "How well-timed your appearance is. You come to stop me, I presume?"

"We don't have to do this again, Oliver," Kaz said. "I heard whatever you were saying. I know you have a prisoner somewhere. Let them go and turn off your machine thing-a-ma-jig and we can go back to 'hating' each other in silence."

Red Lightning laughed again. "You think that I take prisoners? That's almost an insult! The only prisoners I have are the ones who are useful to me. I doubt I need anyone."

"Apparently not," Tecton 2 argued. "I heard you say that you needed me for something. Who were you talking to, anyway? Your minion or something? Really, Oliver, I didn't think you'd go so far as to get a minion-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Red Lightning shouted. "I'm not Oliver anymore."

"Jeez, you've gone crazy too?" Kaz joked. "What's up with talking about yourself in third person?"

Red Lightning thrust out his hand and electricity shot out toward the superhero. Tecton 2 threw his hands up in front of his face, expecting an electric shock of some sort, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and put his hands down to reveal a cage around him, formed of red electricity.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tecton 2 groaned. "Now you're not even being original."

"There's nothing wrong with the classics," Red Lightning countered. "Years ago, I realized that that 'rock' in your chest could power a machine like this one. With this, I could draw the energy out of everyone and make my energy reserves infinite. I wouldn't have to recharge at the end of a battle - I could continue and win a war!"

"One question," Tecton 2 interrupted, obviously bored. "Why does your voice sound like that? Is it some kind of filter or app you downloaded?"

Red Lightning glared at his new prisoner and turned to the controls. Suddenly, two boys ran in and stopped in their tracks. Red Lightning didn't even turn around - he just flicked his hand and the twins were also caged.

"I did not see that coming," Tyrone said.

"What are you two doing here?" Tecton 2 demanded. "This is dangerous. You should've stayed at the Domain with Wallace and Clyde!"

"The Domain?" Red Lightning asked, turning around. Tecton 2 blinked. Oli- ehem, Red Lightning's voice kept changing between Mr. Dark-and-Scary and the voice of his best friend.

"Yeah," Tecton 2 said slowly. "The old comic book shop we used to go to. What about it?"

Oliver's eyes glowed brightly for a second and he shook his head as if to clear it. "Nothing." His voice returned to his usual 'dark and evil' mode. "In mere minutes, you will be my new power core. As will the rest of America!" He turned back to the computers and started pushing buttons and typing bits of code. Chords and USBs that connected to several parts of machinery on Red Lightning's back plugged themselves into various plug-in areas designed obviously for his needs only.

"Where'd you get all this tech?" Tecton 2 asked. "I don't think that you went down to Cyborgs-R-Us and grabbed a few illegal components and flash-drives?"

"What do you think I did when I was training at Mighty Med?" Red Lightning asked. "I took a few things here, a few things there...these past five years have all been spent gathering mechanical components and various computer disks. All this time, you thought I was just stealing little things. I bet you even thought I could be 'good' or something. HA! Well you're wrong, Kaz, I'm Red Lightning, and my master will prevail!"

"Tecton 2!" Tyrone exclaimed. "There's something you don't know about Red Lightning!"

"Kinda busy, kid!" Tecton 2 responded.

Tyrone huffed angrily. "He's-"

Red Lightning shot a stream of electricity towards Tyrone. It hit the boy and he crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

A/N And now it gets interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Guess what? Today's my birthday! I turned 14 this morning! Guess what?

My parents forgot. -_-

I got stuck with housework today and managed to grab a minute to blow your minds.

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

"Tyrone!" Jack exclaimed. He kneeled down next to his brother and cradled him in his arms. It occurred to Tecton 2 that both boys couldn't have been older than 11 - almost four years younger than he and Oliver had been when they discovered Mighty Med.

Tecton 2 clenched his jaw. "Let them go, Red Lightning. They don't have anything to do with us. This is between you and me."

"Technically this is between me, myself, and I," Red Lightning laughed. "But you wouldn't understand. You're just a completely incompetent boy in an adult body, running around playing superhero. You don't even have your own powers - all of yours come from Tecton, while I have made upgrades and succeeded where Megahertz has failed.

"I've done everything! I've even tricked the staff at Mighty Med."

"What?" Tecton 2 asked, thoroughly confused.

"Don't tell me I tricked you, too!" Red Lightning chuckled to himself. "This is priceless!"

"Are you going to tell me your evil plot or whatever, now?" Tecton 2 asked impatiently. I can't escape anyway and you seem like you're dying to tell someone."

Red Lightning stood like he was contemplating the idea. "Under one condition," he said at last. "What happened to Skylar?"

"She wakes up every now and then," Tecton 2 said. "I think she returned to her planet to heal the rest of the way. Mighty Med sometimes just doesn't suffice with tools-"

"I could heal her!" he yelled, slamming his fists on the table. "I have the equipment and the knowledge of her species. I could heal her and get her powers back for her! I..." He stopped and sniffed. Was he...crying? Tecton 2 was honestly way too confused to do anything or say anything. "I could...heal her..." he whispered.

"Uh, dude? You're freaking me out," Tecton 2 said. "You also owe me an explanation. What do you mean, 'you tricked everyone?'"

Red Lightning wiped his face with his sleeve and walked over to his charging capsule. "I mean just that. You have no idea who I am or what my machine really does."

Red Lightning stepped into his charging capsule and his neon glow-in-the-dark green eyes faded to grey. His head lolled forward, like he was sleeping while standing. He did not move again.

"Oliver?" Tecton 2 asked, watching for some sign that he was faking. Seeing none, he turned towards Tyrone and Jack. Jack still held Tyrone protectively, but the talkative boy quietly watched Red Lightning with fear in his eyes.

"Kaz?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Is Tyrone gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Kaz reassured him. "I've been hit before too. It hurts really badly for a week, but you're only out from anywhere between a few minutes to a day or two. Red Lightning might be a villain, but he's a softie at heart." Kaz smiled. "He always was. One time, he almost sacrificed his entire career at Mighty Med for me. Well, technically it was Wallace and Clyde, but we stopped them..." The smile faded from his face. "Together." He looked up at his nemesis in sadness. "We did...everything...together."

Suddenly, Tyrone coughed and groaned. "Ow. That...that hurt a lot."

"Tyrone!" Jack exclaimed before hugging his brother tightly.

"Ow," Tyrone wheezed.

"Sorry," Jack said, letting Tyrone sit up with some assistance.

"Tecton 2," Tyrone said urgently. "I need to tell you something-"

"Kid, I told you-"

A beep came from Red Lightning's charging station. His head lifted itself back up and his eyes glowed red and they rose to an intensity that made it nearly impossible to look him in the eye.

"Recharged already?" Tecton 2 asked in disbelief.

"I charged my reserves to %150," Red Lightning bragged. "Your core is already working for my power reserves. Soon, I won't even need a charging station."

"Tecton 2," Tyrone said urgently. "I figured it out!"

"SILENCE!" Red Lightning roared. "I want to tell him and see the look on his face."

"What are you talking about?" Tecton 2 demanded. "You know what? Whatever. I don't have time for this." Tecton 2 thrust his hand towards a metal rack used for hanging things on and used his powers to bring it over to his cage of electricity, causing it to reroute and travel harmlessly into the ground and freeing Tecton 2. He kicked the rack over to the two boys' cage and freed them as well, never taking his eyes off of Red Lightning.

"Get out of here and get to safety," Tecton 2 ordered.

"But-" Tyrone protested.

"GO!" Tecton 2 shouted. Tyrone and Jack hurriedly exited the warehouse, leaving Tecton 2 alone with Red Lightning.

"Just you and me then, eh?" Red Lightning smirked.

"Turn off your machine," Tecton 2 demanded, "or this'll get ugly."

"You think that I'm going to back down in my moment of triumph?!" Red Lightning shrieked, but his abnormally dark voice made shivers run down Tecton 2's back.

Tecton 2 leapt forward and kicked Red Lightning, causing him to fall backwards, but when the hero's foot made contact with the villain's chest, it erupted in pain, making Tecton 2 fall backwards as well.

"Like that, Kaz?" Red Lightning taunted. "I have so much energy that I'm sparking with anticipation!"

"Enough with the puns," Tecton 2 grumbled. "You wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

He barely finished before Red Lightning picked up a spare pipe and charged it with electricity. He ran at Tecton 2, brandishing the weapon over his head. Tecton 2 jumped out of the way, just in time too. One more second and Red Lightning would've bashed his brains out. Instead, the villain's makeshift weapon buried itself in a wooden crate. Red Lightning took a second to pull the pipe out of the rubble and Tecton 2 took advantage of the precious minute given to him. He rushed over to the controls and started typing random things.

"Error," a female voice said.

"I figured," Tecton 2 muttered, continuing to push buttons.

"Error," it said again. Suddenly, Tecton 2 realized who was the owner of the voice. It was Skylar's.

Tecton 2 made a face and looked at Red Lightning. "Dude - you are all KINDS of messed up."

With a yell, Red Lightning pulled the pipe free and recharged it with even more electricity. He swung it at Tecton 2, who ducked under the blow and returned a punch of his own to Red Lightning's shoulder. The villain flinched and tried to back away, but Tecton 2 grabbed his jacket and threw him against the brick wall of the warehouse. Red Lightning fell to the floor, but stood back up again and charged. Tecton 2 held his left hand in pain from the electrical shocks Red Lightning seemed to create. Tecton 2 grabbed Red Lightning and forced him against the control pad. The female voice started to talk again.

"System malfunction," she announced. "Self-implosion in three minutes."

"That can't be good," Tecton 2 murmured. He turned his attention back to Red Lightning.

"We need to get out!" Red Lightning exclaimed. "As soon as the clock hits zero, that beam's going nuclear!"

"What?!" Tecton 2 asked. Slowly, the hum of the light beam grew to a roar. Sirens came on in the lab and a countdown sang to the background noise.

"It was supposed to charge me for my whole existence," Red Lightning explained. "I can't help it if I have low battery life!"

Tecton 2 shoved Red Lightning against the controls again. "Where is the prisoner?"

"Excuse me?" Red Lightning yelled over the noise. "Aren't we supposed to be shutting it down or something?!"

"I need to get the prisoner out of the vicinity," Tecton 2 insisted. "Where are they?!"

"I can shut the machine down first," Red Lightning yelled. "I can prevent a million deaths if you'd just let me work the controls!"

Tecton 2 stared long and hard at Red Lightning. "Two minutes," the voice announced.

"Running out of time, hero!" Red Lightning yelled.

"Fine!" Tecton 2 said reluctantly, giving up his leverage. Red Lightning stood up and tackled the superhero to the ground.

"You didn't REALLY believe that I was going to prevent death and destruction, did you?" Red Lightning laughed.

"Oliver, stop this!" Kaz exclaimed. "It one thing to hurt your nemesis, but you can't kill a million people because you think it's your destiny!"

"You really are clueless!" Red Lightning yelled in delight. "That 'prisoner' of mine is myself!"

"Stop it with the poetry," Kaz said. "You know I was never good at English."

"Your friend, Oliver," Red Lightning explained. "He is my prisoner! It was all me, all this time. Oliver hasn't been in control of his body for five years - he's been trapped and tormented in his own mind ever since he went unconscious after the accident. Though, every once in a while, he'll fight back and regain control of his body. His record for regaining control is 0.046 seconds. Nevertheless, that's all he needs to slightly disrupt my plans. This machine I built is SUPPOSED to implode. It will knock Oliver into a coma so deep that he'll never wake up, allowing me to take full control-"

Suddenly, Red Lightning's eyes glowed green. He cried out in pain. "Get...out...of my...head!" His voice changed radically to the second voice that Tecton 2 had overheard earlier.

"Oliver?" Tecton 2 gasped. "Oliver, fight back! Remember who you are!"

Red Lightning's eyes turned back to red. "SUBMIT!"

Green. "No...never!"

Red. "OBEY ME. YOU CANNOT OVERPOWER ME!"

Green. "Agh!"

"Oliver," Kaz said. "You can do it! I know you can!"

Red Lightning grabbed his head in pain and stood up. His eyes turned red again. "WHAT...ARE YOU...DOING?!" His eyes flickered between green and red as Oliver battled...wait, who was he battling?

"Hey red eyes!" Tecton 2 called. "Who are you?" The red eyes stabilized and looked at him.

"I AM REVENGEANCE. RULER OF ENTIRE GALAXIES, CONQUERER OF WORLDS!" Red-eyes grabbed the pipe, which had been resting several feet away from them. "AND DEFEATER OF HEROES LIKE YOU." He slowly raised it above his head when suddenly, his eyes flickered back to green.

"I'm...so...sorry..." he whispered. Oliver threw the pipe at the machine before running towards it and jumping into the beam of light.

"OLIVER!" Kaz cried. The second that Oliver hit the light, he was shot up to the sky from the sheer amount of power and force. The light abruptly brightened to such an intensity that Kaz, even with his eyes closed, saw only white. But as suddenly as the light brightened, it faded. Kaz ran to where the laser had been and looked up through a hole in the roof. He saw something falling towards him, and fast, though it was still a long way off.

Kaz jumped and willed himself to fly straight up through the giant hole and towards the falling thing. As he got closer, his suspicions were confirmed - it was Oliver. He doubled his efforts and shot up towards his nemesis/best friend. Gently, he caught Oliver with both arms, going down a few yards to slow him down without breaking his back.

He looked long and hard at Oliver. The parts of him that were robotic were badly damaged and needed to be replaced immediately (at least, that's what Kaz thought. He wasn't an expert at robot-mechanics, but he was pretty sure that smoking machines = broken machines). Everything that was still human about him had been locked up inside of him for years - that would take more than circuitry and sparks to heal.

He needed help, and fast - Kaz wasn't sure how long Oliver could survive without his mechanical parts in functioning condition, but he knew that only one place (that he knew of) could help him.

Mighty Med.

* * *

A/N Did I blow your mind yet? ;)

R&R!


End file.
